Late Night Interruptions
by rogan4evur
Summary: "He suddenly heard the sound that no parent home without their significant other wants to hear. Crying." St. Berry, One-shot


**Time for a one shot!  
It's been a little while since I've done one of these!  
You can use it as a prequel to Envy if you wish, but it can stand alone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... sadness... or anything else recognizable in this story!**

Jesse had finally situated himself under the covers of his king sized bed and had just shut his eyes when he suddenly heard the sound that no parent home without their significant other wants to hear. Crying. The loud calls of his now two-year-old daughter caused him to forget about how exhausted he was and to jump out of the bed and dart out of the room. He walked quickly to the next room over and sighed when he saw Ryden sitting in her crib clutching her Care Bear to her stomach with tears running down her face.

"Daddy!" Ryden whimpered when she spotted her father standing in the doorway.

"Ryden, sweetheart," Jesse soothed and walked over to the crib to lift her into his arms. "What's wrong? I thought you went to sleep."

"Hurt," Ryden tried to explain. Jesse understood what she meant and mentally cursed. Why did this have to happen while Rachel was gone? He pressed the back of his palm to his daughter's forehead and frowned when he noticed that it was slightly warmer than usual.

"Where does it hurt, Ry?" Jesse asked gently. Ryden squinted her eyes and then lightly tapped her throat.

"Alright," Jesse let his fatherly instincts kick in. "We need to get your temperature taken." Ryden continued to cry and he sighed. If there was anything Ryden hated, it was thermometers. Jesse glanced around the room at the many labeled baskets that sat in the bookshelves that were built into the wall of Ryden's room. He was thankful that Rachel was so particular about were things went, and that she had all aspects of Ryden's room clearly labeled for situations just like this. He carried Ryden over to the basked that had "Medical" written on it and searched for an ear thermometer, so he wouldn't have to stick anything into Ryden's mouth while her throat was sore.

"No," Ryden protested when Jesse sat her down on the changing table in the corner of the room and began to remove the thermometer from its box.

"Sorry, Ryden," Jesse apologized as he carefully placed the thermometer in her ear. He held it there gently as tears continued to roll down Ryden's cheeks. He was hoping that the fever would be below 102 degrees because that was Rachel's limit for calling the doctor or taking Ryden to the hospital. He rubbed his daughter's arm while he waited for the beeping that would signal when he could check Ryden's temperature.

"Daddy," Ryden complained.

"I know. I know," Jesse pulled the thermometer out of her ear when it finally beeped. He breathed a sigh of relief when it read one-hundred point six. "Looks like we're going to survive, Ry."

"Good," Ryden smiled. Jesse knew that she probably didn't know what he meant, but Ryden's default word was good. She said it whenever she wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"It's very good," Jesse agreed. He lifted Ryden off the table and took her into the kitchen. He glanced at the refrigerator, which was covered in pictures from Ryden's preschool class, and pulled off the list titled Illness Directions. Damn, he loved his wife.

_Illness Directions  
1. Take Ryden's temperature. If it's below 102, keep her home. If above, call doctor or take her to the hospital.  
2. Make sure you know what's wrong. Ask her what hurts, if she's itchy, etc.  
3. Call me. If you don't I will castrate you._

Jesse let out a laugh at the last direction. "Alright, Ryden," Jesse smiled. "How about I give you a bath?" He was glad to see that Ryden had stopped crying and instead was sucking on her thumb. If Rachel had been there she would have made Ryden stop, saying that it was bad for her teeth, but Jesse thought that he could let it slide. Just as long as Rachel didn't find out.

"Bath," Ryden confirmed.

"That's what I thought," Jesse smiled at his little girl as he walked her back to her room and placed her in her crib. "Now, you've gotta wait here while I go call Mommy to make sure she doesn't harm Daddy in his favorite place."

"Mommy!" Ryden recognized.

"Exactly," Jesse laughed. "So you just wait right here, and I'll be right back." He tickled Ryden's belly before leaving the room. He stepped into the living room of their spacious penthouse that overlooked fifth avenue, and grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table. He knew that there was a small chance that she would be able to answer, but he put in her number and hoped for the best.

"Jesse?" the familiar voice came on over the phone.

"Rachel," Jesse sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Ryden's running a little fever, and she says her throat hurts. I followed your list that you left, and I'm on the final step to avoid castration." Jesse explained.

"Oh no. Is she alright now? Does she need me? I'm supposed to be back on stage in seven minutes, but I can let the understudy take the rest of the show and I can come home."

"You're not leaving the show, Rachel."

"I will! My baby's sick at home with no one but her father. She needs her mother."

"We're doing fine, Rach. She's in her crib waiting for me to go give her a bath." Jesse tried to sooth his wife.

"Oh, a bath! A bath is a good idea. Why didn't I put a bath on the list? I'm a terrible mother. That list is pathetic! My child is at home sick and I'm on 42nd Street waiting for a curtain call!" Rachel ranted.

"Rachel, you're a great mother. Ryden adores you, and that list was very successful."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Can I talk to her?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Jesse walked back to Ryden's room and turned to his daughter. "Ryden, Mommy's on the phone." Jesse placed the phone next to Ryden's ear.

"Mommy!" Ryden exclaimed. "Daddy 'bout to give me bath!"

Jesse listened to Ryden's side of the conversation as he pulled fresh pajamas out of her dresser. He waited patiently until he heard Ryden tell her mother bye and he reached out for the phone.

"See?" Jesse asked once he had the phone back. "She'll be fine." He waited for Rachel to agree, but she didn't answer. "Rachel?"

"Yes," Rachel replied and Jesse could hear that she was upset.

"Rach," Jesse sighed. "She's okay, I promise."

"I know. I'm just a little upset I'm not there."

"I understand."

"And now they're calling me for curtain. I love you, and I'll be home in a few hours."

"I love you too. And I'll see you then."

After hanging up the phone, Jesse turned back to Ryden to take her to her bathroom, but he was surprised to find that she was fast asleep. He chuckled softly to himself and pulled out his phone to text Rachel, so that she could stop worrying whenever she got the chance to check her phone.

_She's asleep. You must have bored her with you're conversation. I love you and I'll see you soon. _

Jesse once again situated himself in his bed, but this time there where no interruptions. He reached over and grabbed Rachel's pillow and held it close to himself.

It was three hours later when he was interrupted for the second time that night, but this time it wasn't nearly as concerning.

"How is she?" Jesse asked as Rachel slid into the bed and pulled her pillow from his arms and slid into them herself.

"How do you know if I checked on her or not?"

"Because I know you."

"She's fast asleep, and I think her fever's gone."

"Good," Jesse yawned.

"You sound tired."

"Extremely so," Jesse mumbled into her hair.

"Me too," Rachel yawned.

"How was the show?" Jesse asked.

"Great." Jesse could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good. You should tell me all about it. Tomorrow." Rachel laughed and turned around to kiss his neck.

"I love you," she sighed.

"And I love you." Jesse replied before pulling Rachel closer to him and finally falling asleep for the night. _  
_


End file.
